


Always

by chelsey



Category: Rod Allbright Alien Adventures - Coville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsey/pseuds/chelsey





	Always

She had known she would be seeing him – prepared for the meeting for hours. That did not stop the rage from returning when she saw the bulbous green face of _Captain Grakker_ in the roots of the Mentat. (_My captain_, he had called him.) Only her years of training at the Mentat allowed her to maintain her calm demeanor. The training, and the orders given by her master, who was waiting.

Once she had not been so capable of masking her feelings. In her youth she had loved her closest friend. Flinge Iblik had loved her equally. They decided together to enter the Mentat. After her expulsion, when he decided the Mentat was intolerable without her and planned to quit, she had convinced him to complete his course of study. She could wait. Selima Khan believed with all her heart – more importantly, with all her _mind_ \- that she and Flinge Iblik would be together always. They would bond; they would raise a family. Always.

When he decided to enter the Galactic Patrol, she continued to support him. What were a few more years when they would have happiness forever? Always.

Then the message came that Flinge Iblik had been expelled from the Galactic Patrol, and she knew that finally they would be together. When he reached her she had already prepared for the bonding. It was not to be. "There is another," he had said, simply, sorrowfully. He did not wish to hurt her. "With the Galactic Patrol or without, he is my captain. I belong at his side. Always."

Her anger had been unstoppable. The things she had said to him… certainly not the words of a Mental Master. She did not _stay calm_.

They had gone their separate ways that day, never intending to see one another again. But then Flinge Iblik appeared in the belly of the beast. And then her master gave her an opportunity.

BKR planned to stop time. Selima Khan could help him. She could bring him the human Rod Allbright. When BKR stopped time, it would be at the moment of her greatest ecstasy. She would be by Flinge Iblik's side and Grakker would be helpless to prevent it. For all eternity she would have her wish. She would be with her love, and his _captain_ would suffer.

And so she led Rod and Grakker on, knowing BKR was waiting.


End file.
